Abaddon Profanator
Abaddon Profanator (ang. Abaddon the Despoiler) (właśc. Ezekyle Abaddon)- Mistrz Wojny Chaosu i wódz Czarnego Legionu. W zamierzchłych czasach był to lojalny sługa Imperatora z legionu Księżycowych Wilków, a potem Synów Horusa. Zdrajca Imperium Powiada się, że imię Abaddona to bluźniercze słowo, które parzy usta ludzi lekkomyślnie je wypowiadających, przywołując na takiego heretyka ciąg nieszczęść i niepowodzeń. Nic dziwnego, że imię to zawiera w sobie potężną moc, gdyż niegdyś Abaddon był lojalnym poddanym Imperatora, opętanym później nienawiścią i szaleństwem. Niegdyś niósł światło Imperium na krańce galaktyki, ogniem i stalą oczyszczając wszechświat z nieprzyjaciół ludzkości. Wiele tysięcy lat temu Abaddon był kapitanem w legionie Księżycowych Wilków, jednym z najpotężniejszych Legionów Kosmicznych Marines i najbardziej spośród nich znienawidzonym przez lojalistów - gdyż to Wilki zdradziły swego władcę i rozpętały pod rozkazami Horusa trwającą po dziś dzień wojnę domową. Wtedy właśnie ten dumny oficer zakonny przeistoczył się w potwora pełnego gorzkiego żalu, nienawiści i bluźnierczych obsesji. Księżycowe Wilki walczyły pod komendą Horusa - pierwszego spośród Patriarchów - Abaddon zaś dowodził Pierwszą Kompanią Legionu. Był wybitnym oficerem, a zapiski jego bohaterskich czynów zajmowały obszerne miejsce w archiwach legionu. Kapitan postrzegał Horusa za istotę boską, czcząc go z całkowitym oddaniem. Horus doceniał lojalność podwładnego traktując go w odpowiedzi jak przybranego syna (stąd niepotwierdzone plotki, jakoby Abaddon był klonem Horusa stworzonym podczas pierwszych eksperymentów na matrycach genetycznych Patriarchów). Herezja Horusa thumb|Ezekyle AbaddonW miarę postępów Wielkiej Krucjaty wydawać się mogło, iż nic już nie powstrzyma ekspansji rosnącego w siłę Imperium. Na Ullanorze, po spektakularnej wygranej nad największą watahą orków w historii, Imperator w uznaniu zasług Księżycowych Wilków w największym tryumfie militarnym swego mocarstwa, nadał Horusowi tytuł Mistrza Wojny by samemu udać się się na Terre w celu kontynuacji swoich tajnych badań. Właśnie przez skrytość Imperatora, w sercach Patriarchów, a przede wszystkim Horusa, zasiano ziarno herezji. Luperkal żywił do swojego ojca żal, że mimo jest jego najukochańszym synem, nie dostąpił zaszczytu poznania jego sekretu. Wkrótce potem Mistrz Wojny w ramach długo planowanej i szeroko zakrojonej intrygi przeszedł na stronę Chaosu i zbuntował się przeciwko Imperatorowi rozpoczynając największą wojnę domową w dziejach ludzkości, zwaną później Herezją Horusa. Buntownik zebrał pod swymi rozkazami ogromny potencjał militarny - całe zgrupowania marynarki kosmicznej, dywizje Collegia Titanica, frakcje Adeptus Mechanicus i pełne regimenty Imperialnej Gwardii. Co gorsza, po jego stronie opowiedziało się dziewięć Legionów Adeptus Astartes. Abaddon bez skrupułów pogrążył się w destrukcji mocarstwa, które przez długi czas pomagał wznosić, niszcząc z upodobaniem posągi Imperatora i desakrując poświęcone mu budowle w imię bogów Chaosu. Imię Abaddona stało się synonimem zdrady równoważnym z imieniem samego Horusa. Historia upadku Horusa to jedna z największych legend ludzkości. Mówiąc pokrótce, szala zwycięstwa przechyliła się na stronę lojalistów, gdy Imperator teleportował się na pokład flagowego okrętu zdrajcy i po iście tytanicznym pojedynku uśmiercił swego syna. Walczący w innej części statku Abaddon poczuł mentalny krzyk agonii mentora i wydarzenie to wywołało u niego trwałe szaleństwo. Opętany zwierzęcą furią Abaddon wyciął sobie drogę do mostka okrętu, mordując wszystkich lojalistów z grupy abordażowej, którzy nie zdążyli opuścić pokładu. Kapitan zdjął z ręki martwego Patriarchy, Szpon Horusa i wziął go na znak swego mrocznego dziedzictwa. Kiedy armada Chaosu opuszczała Terrę poszukując bezpiecznego schronienia przed żądnymi zemsty lojalistami, Abaddon przejął komendę na okrętem flagowym i udał się prosto do Oka Grozy - wielkiej anomalii kosmicznej położonej w północnej części galaktyki. Furia kapitana nie znała granic - całe systemy słoneczne pustoszono bez cienia litości. Kiedy flota Abaddona znikła w Oku Grozy, wielu imperialnych wojskowych odetchnęło z ulgą łudząc się nadzieją, iż już nigdy nie ujrzą tego potwora w ludzkiej skórze, ponownie. Bogowie ciemności dbali jednak o swego protegowanego. Wiele lat później Abaddon wychynął ze swej kryjówki, znacznie potężniejszy, aby poprowadzić pierwszą Czarną Krucjatę. Marszałek Chaosu thumb|282px|Marine Chaosu Czarnego LegionuAbaddon powrócił na czele gigantycznej armii niszcząc wiele imperialnych światów położonych wokół Oka Grozy. Niegdyś bohaterski heros ludzkości przeistoczył się w sadystycznego ludobójcę, który ślubował, że nie popełni błędu Horusa i nie zawiedzie bogów Chaosu. Ślubował pogrążyć całą galaktykę w płomieniach i tylko połączone wysiłki Legionów Tytanów oraz wielu zakonów lojalistycznych Marines pozwoliły wypchnąć go ponownie w obręb anomalii. Pierwsza Czarna Krucjata została odparta, ale Abaddon wkrótce powrócił ponownie. Każda jego kolejna wizyta w materialnym wymiarze kończyła się rzezią i zniszczeniem w apokaliptycznej skali. Kapitan poczynił szereg paktów z demonicznymi istotami, otrzymując od nich niewyobrażalną potęgę. Wspomagany przez monstrualnego złotego posłańca, dotarł do Wieży Milczenia na Uralanie i odkrył w jej podziemiach demoniczny miecz Drach'nyen, dzięki któremu stał się praktycznie niezwyciężony w walce wręcz. Mroczni bogowie hojnie obdarzali łaskami swego pupila, ten zaś spłacał swe zobowiązania ludzką krwią. Na El'Phanorze rebelianci uderzyli na cytadelę Kromarcha, gigantyczną twierdzę o jednym zaledwie wejściu - adamandytowej bramie trzymetrowej grubości. Abaddon obiecał rychłą ucztę na ciałach poddanych Kromarcha i osobiście poprowadził szturm na bramę. Cytadela była perłą sztuki militarnej i tylko jedna dziesiąta rebeliantów zdołała dostać się pod jej mury. Stanowiska broni ciężkiej na blankach odcięły napastnikom drogę odwrotu, ale Abaddon cały czas śmiał się szaleńczo. Podniósł skąpany w czarnych płomieniach miecz wysoko nad głowę i wbił go w bramę rozbijając ją w drobne kawałki - zgodnie z obietnicą przywódcy, Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu ucztowali tego dnia na trupach obrońców. Na polach Mackanu, Abaddon starł się z Krwawymi Aniołami odpłacając im za udział w upadku Herezji. Prowadząc szturm Berserkerów na ufortyfikowane pozycje broni ciężkiej Aniołów, rebelianci przeszli przez zaporę ogniową, która powinna pozbawić wszystkich ich życia. Nie draśnięty żadnym pociskiem Abaddon dotarł do barykad wraz z garstką Berserkerów, by w trakcie szaleńczej rzezi wyrywać bijące jeszcze serca z napierśników lojalistów. Kiedy Anioły wyprowadziły kontratak mający na celu odzyskać utracone pozycje, dziedzic Horusa stawił im opór z tak dziką furią, że synowie Sanguiniusa nie zdołali odzyskać ciał swych poległych braci. Do dnia dzisiejszego Abaddon poprowadził dwanaście Czarnych Krucjat pustosząc terytorium Imperium i chociaż każda z nich została pokonana, koszty militarne lojalistów omal nie załamały mocarstwa. Jedyna stabilna droga poprzez Osnowę wiodąca z Oka Grozy do wymiaru materialnego zwana jest Bramą Cadiańską, a cały sektor cadiański, jest od tysięcy lat gigantycznym garnizonem wojskowym. Rozległe zakłady zbrojeniowe codziennie produkują miliony ton broni i amunicji oraz tysiące pojazdów pancernych. Wszyscy mieszkańcy Cadii, zarówno mężczyźni jak i kobiety, od urodzenia wprawiają się w militarnym rzemiośle. Wojny toczone w tym sektorze są wręcz niezliczone, ale nie tutaj nastąpił najbardziej niebezpieczny atak Abaddona - miał on miejsce we wczesnych latach drugiego wieku czterdziestego pierwszego milenium i znany jest obecnie pod nazwą Wojny o Gothic. Wojna O Gothic Początki tej wojny sięgają mającej miejsce kilka lat wcześniej serii rajdów na imperialne posterunki w Segmentum Obscurus, nie powiązanych ze sobą i sprawiających wrażenie luźnych najazdów. Rosnące zaburzenia Osnowy utrudniały komunikację w całym sektorze Gothic, a religijni mistycy przepowiadali rychły znak gniewu Imperatora. Pomimo wysiłków władz planetarnych, na światach sektora powstały liczne kulty wieszczące koniec ludzkości i konieczność nawrócenia się. Komórki Chaosu działające na wstrząsanych społecznymi niepokojami planetach, wykorzystały religijne organizacje, by wprowadzić dzięki nim do akcji swoich agentów. Po kilku zamachach bombowych odpowiedzialnych za zniszczenie stojących w dokach okrętów marynarki kosmicznej, żadne oficjalne instytucje nie były już w stanie powstrzymać fali agresywnych nastrojów, podsycanych ogłaszanymi publicznie oskarżeniami o sabotaż. Okręty Chaosu coraz częściej naruszały granice sektora i wkrótce nawet najmniej rozgarnięci dygnitarze Imperium stali się świadomi złowieszczego faktu - nieprzyjaciel przygotowywał inwazję na sektor Gothic. Flota Abaddona uderzyła w chwili, gdy żywioły Osnowy rozszalały się na dobre odcinając garnizony wojskowe stacjonujące w sektorze od reszty Imperium. Dziesiątki mniejszych posterunków zostały zniszczone w tym samym czasie, zaskoczone zgrupowania marynarki były unicestwiane w orbitalnych dokach. Z siedemnastu baz marynarki kosmicznej w sektorze, sześć zbudowanych zostało w oparciu o Fortece Czarnego Kamienia - starożytne konstrukty nieznanego pochodzenia. Nie wiadomo, kto je stworzył, nieznane jest też ich pierwotne przeznaczenie. Obiekty te stanowiły doskonałe bazy operacyjne dla okrętów imperialnej marynarki. Po daleko posuniętych pracach rekonstrukcyjnych wykonanych przez Adeptus Mechanicus, Fortece zostały wyposażone w nowy system zasilania energetycznego i uzbrojenia, stając się pod względem potencjału militarnego ekwiwalentami Portu Maw, dowództwa marynarki w Segmencie Obscurus. Flota Imperium chlubiła się niezmiernie faktem, iż żadna z Fortec nie uległa nigdy w walce, jednakże po bitwie o Czarny Kamień IV, sytuacja uległa drastycznej zmianie. Kiedy armada Chaosu zajęła pozycje wyjściowe do ataku, zasilanie Fortecy uległo samoczynnemu wyłączeniu pozbawiając energii systemy obronne instalacji. Abordaż był krótki i krwawy - lojaliści zdążyli nadać tylko jedno pośpieszne astropatyczne wezwanie o pomoc, potem łączność z Fortecą została zerwana. Najgorsze jednak dopiero miało nadejść. Abaddon nie marnotrawił czasu spędzonego w Oku Grozy. Korzystając z milionów niewolników, czarowników i techników zbudował gargantuiczny okręt, nazwany Niszczycielem Planet. Pierwszym celem flagowego statku Abaddona okazał się kardynalski świat Savaven, zniszczony w przeciągu jednej nocy. Po planecie pozostała jedynie pole asteroidów, a morale lojalistów uległo drastycznemu upadkowi po tej manifestacji siły. Kolejne podsektory wpadały w ręce najeźdźców, ich gubernatorzy składali przysięgi lojalności wobec rebeliantów nie chcąc odwiedzin Niszczyciela Planet. Kolejna Forteca Czarnego Kamienia została przejęta przez Abaddona w Brinagii, kiedy okazało się, że inżynierowie rebeliantów potrafią uaktywnić antyczne systemy uzbrojenia konstruktów. Mając do swej dyspozycji dwie Fortece Abaddon zaatakował obrońców Czarnego Kamienia I na orbicie Fularis II. Obie rebelianckie Fortece wystrzeliły połączone w nieznany lojalistom sposób promienie energii, które unicestwiły zgrupowanie marynarki w systemie otwierając najeźdźcom drogę do trzeciego konstruktu. Wojna trwała przez długie lata i w końcu sztormy Osnowy zaczęły słabnąć otwierając drogę do sektora posiłkom lojalistów. W systemie Tarantis, Abaddon ponownie zamanifestował swą potęgę militarną strzelając z trzech Fortec w gwiazdę stanowiącą serce systemu. Nieliczni mieszkańcy okolicznych światów zdołali umknąć, nim po czterech tygodniach gwiazda zmieniła się w supernową niszcząc wszystko w promieniu miliardów mil. Decydująca o losach wojny bitwa rozegrała się w systemie Schindlegeist, gdzie stacjonowała Forteca V. Flota admirała Ravensburga sprzymierzona z eskadrami eldarskimi zastawiła pułapkę na armadę Chaosu. Otoczeni przez przeważające siły, heretycy stoczyli trzydniową bitwę kosmiczną próbując za pomocą Fortec zniszczyć jądro lokalnej gwiazdy (i powtórzyć zagładę Tarantis). Kapitan Abridal dowodzący okrętem "Flame of Purity" ustawił swoją jednostkę na drodze emiterów energii Fortec, nie pozwalając im na oddanie skondensowanego strzału. "Flame of Purity" został rozbity na atomy, ale bohaterskie poświęcenie jego załogi pozwoliło ocalić gwiazdę. Wyczerpawszy rezerwy energii, Fortece spróbowały odwrotu. Abaddon umknął w Osnowę wraz z dwoma Fortecami, trzecią dopadł pościg lojalistów. Początkowe próby taranowania konstruktu okazały się niepowodzeniem, dopiero akcja krążowników szturmowych zakonu Aniołów Odkupienia i kapsuł abordażowych pancernika "Divine Right" pozwoliły imperialnym żołnierzom wejść na pokład Fortecy. Wnętrze bazy uległo całkowitemu przekształceniu, wszystkie technologie wbudowane przez Adeptus Mechanicus znikły bez śladu, a wewnętrzne ściany Czarnego Kamienia pulsowały dziwną poświatą. Wkrótce po abordażu Forteca zaczęła się rozpadać na tysiące drobnych kawałków w akcie samoczynnej destrukcji. Porażka pod Schindlegeistem okazała się końcem Wojny o Gothic. Reszta pozostających w sektorze Fortec, uległa zniszczeniu w identyczny sposób, nie wiadomo natomiast, co stało się z konstruktami kontrolowanymi przez Abaddona - w okresie późniejszym kilkakrotnie raportowano spotkania z tymi obiektami. Niszczyciel Planet też prawdopodobnie został zniszczony w systemie Kharlos II przez złożony z krążowników klasy Lunar szwadron Omega, jednakże przedstawiciele Adeptus Mechanicus pod wodzą inkwizytora Horsta pomimo intensywnych poszukiwań nie natrafili na wrak okrętu. Mroczne Plany thumb|270px|Czarna Krucjata AbaddonaAbaddon werbuje w Oku Grozy kolejną armię, a Wielka Rada Terry oczekuje z niepokojem informacji o jego następnej inwazji, obawiając się zasadnie, iż pewnego dnia wódz Czarnego Legionu okaże się dostatecznie silny, by zjednoczyć pod swoimi rozkazami wszystkich renegatów i czcicieli Chaosu. Kapryśna natura i arogancka pycha wielu rebeliantów pozwala wierzyć w nierealność tej koszmarnej alternatywy, wywiad Imperium zdobył już jednak informacje na temat działalności charyzmatycznego mediatora w Oku Grozy, jednoznacznie wiązanego z postacią Abaddona. Okręty floty Chaosu sporadycznie naruszają przestrzeń terytorialną Imperium testując walką linie obrony ludzi. Złowieszcze ostrzeżenie nadesłał na Terrę eldarski mistyk Eldrad Ulthran przepowiadając powrót Abaddona i chociaż wzbudziło ono obawy w pewnych kręgach polityków, zostało publicznie wyśmiane jako bezwartościowe i potencjalnie wprowadzające w błąd. 13 Czarna Krucjata Największa i najbardziej udana. W jej wyniku wojska chaosu zdobyły przyczółek na Cadii, planecie - fortecy znajdującej się w pobliżu Oka Terroru. W czasie 13 Krucjaty Imperium musiało odpierać, nie tylko największy atak sił Chaosu od czasu Herezji Horusa, ale także ataki tyranidów, orków, Tau oraz mrocznych Eldarów, co spowodowało, że niemal całe siły imperium zostały zaangażowane w działania obronne. W wyniku ostatniej Czarnej Krucjaty, wojska Chaosu zdołały utrzymać się na Cadii, są jednak uwięzione na niej, a obszary zajmowane przez Chaos, obserwowane przez Imperialną Marynarkę. Wyposażenie Abaddon Profanator uzbrojony jest w kilka artefaktycznych przedmiotów: *thumb|74pxDrach’nyen - jest to miecz, nośnik nieskończonej złośliwości, demona zrodzonego z pierwszego aktu morderstwa. Jego przeszłość została zapomniana w arkanach histori Imperium, choć Demon wewnątrz jest bardzo potężny. Ostrze używane przez Abaddona nosi w sobie esencję, znaczną część Drach'nyena i faktycznie - wielu twierdzi, że miecz jest stworzony z niczego innego jak materii pochodzącej ze spaczni. Niezależnie od prawdy, ostrze może rozdzierać rzeczywistość niezależnie od tego, gdzie uderzy; Drach'nyen rozrywa stal, ciało i kość jak głodny duch, kpiąc z fizycznej zbroi. Legenda głosi, iż każdy zabity tym mieczem zostaje pochłonięty przez niego, a ich przerażone twarze są wciąż widoczne z jego ostrza. *thumb|151pxSzpon Horusa - to nimi Horus toczył epicki pojedynek z Imperatorem Ludzkości. To nim Mistrz Wojny zamordował z zimną krwią Sanguiniusa, Prymarchę Krwawych Aniołów, rozbryzgując jego krew po całym mostku Mściwego Ducha. Po śmierci Horusa Abaddon wziął go i od tamtego czasu posłużył mu do niezliczonych mordów, aż z czasem stał się integralną częścią samego Abaddona i jego pancerza. Szon zawierają śmiertelną broń, jaką jest kombi-bolter i pazury, które dzięki polu dysrupcyjnemu potrafią przeciąć najtwardszy materiał niczym chusteczkę. Szpon jest symbolem zła dla Imperium, zwłaszcza dla Krwawych Aniołow, którzy po dziś dzień cierpią psychiczną niedolę po upadku swojego Prymarchy. *Zbroja Terminatorska - zbroja Abaddona pokryta jest demonicznymi runami, a sama w sobie zapewnia bardzo potężną ochronę przed obrażeniami. Posiada również wiele dekoracji, trofeów, które mają odstraszać wrogów i zwiększać morale pobliskich sojuszników Mistrza Wojny.thumb|276px Źródła * Codex Chaos * Herezja Horusa: Fałszywi Bogowie *Codex: Chaos Space Marine 8th ed. (2017) str. 90-91 *Games Workshop Webstore - Abaddon the Despoiler Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Bohaterowie Chaosu Kategoria:Czarny Legion Kategoria:Do poprawy Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu Kategoria:Bohaterowie Czarnego Legionu